It's Okay, It's Love (HunHan)
by kimsaera61
Summary: 'Mengapa ketika aku berusaha melepas bayangmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba? Memberikan daftar kenangan indah (lagi) yang kauberi untukku.'-Sehun- 'Aku rindu.Rindu saat-saat kenangan itu ada. Kapan bisa kita ulangi lagi kenangan itu? Kenapa tidak bisa? Saat aku dan kamu berubah menjadi kita. Tanpa ada lagi dingin disaat aku menatapmu, bolehkah? '-Luhan-
1. Prolog

**It's Okay, It's Love **

**By : Kim Saera**

**Maincast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Angst/ Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Note : GS. Typo anywhere. Don't like? Go away. Happy reading!**

**Summary :**

**Mengapa ketika aku berusaha melepas bayangmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba? Memberikan daftar kenangan indah (lagi) yang kauberi untukku.-Sehun-**

**Aku saat-saat kenangan itu ada. Kapan bisa kita ulangi lagi kenangan itu? Kenapa tidak bisa? Saat aku dan kamu berubah menjadi kita. Tanpa ada lagi dingin disaat aku menatap ?-Luhan-**

oOo

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

.

_Morning my handsome man in happiness._

Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf, karena sedikit kesalahan kecil membuat keadaan menjadi serumit ini. Memikirkanmu membuat semua hal nyata menjadi tabu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seandainya dirimu tahu bahkan bukan aku yang menginginkan semua ini, bukan kita yang telah menyebabkan ini terjadi tapi takdir. Haruskah aku menyalahkan takdir? Huh.. lupakan! Bahkan dengan menyalahkan takdir pun aku tak dapat mengubah apapun. Tak dapat membuatmu seperti yang dulu. Aku hanya terlalu lelah.

Emm.. jika hari ini nasib mengizinkanku bertanya padamu, bolehkah aku menanyakan beberapa hal? Tak apakah? Bisa ku mulai sekarang? Jika mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan, maukah kau memberitahuku dimana letak kesalahannya? Apa karena itu adalah sebuah kesalahan sebab dari keretakan ini terjadi? Bisakah keretakan ini kita perbaiki? Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan? Maukah kau memberikan aku kesempatan? Hey.. Jawablah! Bisakah kau tidak diam? Aku berbicara padamu! TIDAK! Bukan padamu tapi bayangmu. Bodoh, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bahkan untuk menggapaimu saja aku tak mampu, jadi bagaimana bisa aku berbicara padamu? Hanya untuk memanggilmu saja lidahku sudah kelu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memelukmu? Dan bahkan untuk menyebut namamu saja terasa sulit bagiku jadi bagaimana bisa aku bertanya padamu? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Bisakah hanya untuk sehari saja kau benar-benar ada untukku? Bisakah bayangmu berubah menjadi nyata? Aku merindukan pelukanmu. Jujur saja, hati kecilmu juga tak menginginkan ini, bukan?

Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Bahkan saat ini kita seperti saling tidak mengenal, seperti orang asing. Ya, asing. Kau bahkan tak memperbolehkanku mencintaimu. Situasi macam apa ini? Kau membuatnya menjadi semakin rumit dari yang sebelumnya. Aku marah, ingin melampiaskan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Pada siapa? Padamu? Mustahil. Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku ada. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Huh... sial!

Setidaknya bisakah kau memberiku sedikit petunjuk agar aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Agar keretakan ini bisa pulih kembali. Supaya aku tak terlihat bodoh.

Aku hanya lelah

Aku hanya resah

Aku hanya takut

Aku hanya ... merindukanmu

Dari beribu angka yang kuhafal hanya satu angka yang selalu terselip di pikiranku, tanggal lahirmu. Dari ratusan permen yang pernah kumakan, hanya satu hal termanis yang kutahu, bibirmu. Dan dari berjuta-juta hal yang ada di dunia hanya satu yang kuingat, namamu.

Sebelumnya, aku tak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku tak paham itu sakit dan kepedihan. Aku tak mengerti apa itu bahagia dan penderitaan. Lalu kau datang dan mengajariku semuanya. Kau ajari aku bagaimana cara mencintaimu. Dan kemudian kau pun pergi. Kau buat aku paham bagaimana sakitnya kau tinggalkan, bagaimana pedihnya sendirian. Kau membuatku sadar betapa bahagianya saat berada di sisimu. Kau membuatku mengerti bagaimana menderitanya hidup tanpamu. Tapi kau membuat satu kesalahan besar. Kau melupakan satu hal. Kau lupa mengajarkanku bagaimana cara melupakanmu. 

_for, my handsome man in happiness,_

Oh Sehun

oOo

_Orenmaniya, my love_

Hei, di sebelah dunia bagian mana

kau sedang berada?

Sudah bertahun-tahun kau dan aku mencari arah.

Berkali-kali jatuh cinta pada selatan.

Menaruh keraguan pada barat.

Terus menunggu isyarat timur.

Hingga utara pun sudah tak lagi kita percaya.

Sudah kujejaki banyak kisah, kutemui pula banyak luka.

Ternyata, pada kisah lalu milik kitalah harapan itu tetap ada.

Masih kuatkah kau dan aku berjalan?

Atau, kali ini, mungkin pulang akan menjadi jawaban.

_specially for my love,_

Xi Luhan

oOo

Annyeong :))) *senyumpepsodent. Ini ff pertama gue, entah dapet inspirasi dari mana, tiba-tiba alur cerita yang ruwet dan sedikit membosankan meluncur dari otak gue pas ujian sekolah lagi. Dan saat itu bingung-bingungnya cari kertas buat contek-, eh bukan, buat nampung ide absurd nan gila ini. Pokoknya ini ff... entahlah. Eh, btw Chanyeol makin ganteng ya /duhkambuh/. Ini basa-basi aja woy, nggak dibaca juga nggak papa kok:) Palingan cuma gue doain cantengan di kaki, hehe;;) nggak-nggak, cabut kutukan gue Tuhan. Oke fix, selamat membaca pemirsaku tersayang /alay/. Review juseyooo...


	2. Chapter 1

**It's Okay, It's Love **

**By : Kim Saera**

**Maincast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Angst/ Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Note : GS. Typo anywhere. Don't like? Go away. Happy reading!**

**Summary :**

**Mengapa ketika aku berusaha melepas bayangmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba? Memberikan daftar kenangan indah (lagi) yang kauberi untukku.-Sehun-**

**Aku saat-saat kenangan itu ada. Kapan bisa kita ulangi lagi kenangan itu? Kenapa tidak bisa? Saat aku dan kamu berubah menjadi kita. Tanpa ada lagi dingin disaat aku menatap ?-Luhan-**

oOo

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

Luhan. Dia menghampiriku. Aku sengaja memberikan tatapan dingin padanya, dia melempar payungnya. Tak lama Luhan berada di depanku. Berteriak. Marah. Menangis.

Tangisannya teredam hujan. Aku memegangi tengkukku yang basah.

_Apa aku sejahat itu?_

_Aku sampai tak bisa mendengar teriakannya._

_Maafkan aku, Lu..._

"Lulu?" panggilku. Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara hujan dan isak tangis Luhan yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"Lu?"

"Kau ingin apa, Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya. Tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tersenyum.

_Kumohon, Lu. Jangan seperti ini. Marahlah._

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin apa? Aku bisa memberikanmu apa saja, Sehunnie."

"Kita putus."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

_Jangan membuatku tidak tega, Luhan._

"Aku harus mengulanginya lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin kita putus."-dan menjalin ikatan baru bernama pernikahan.

"Sehunnie." _Oh, ya Tuhan. Jangan menangis Luhan, sayang. Jangan menangis._

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apa butuh alasan?"

"Ya." Luhan mengusap air matanya. "Itu harus." Tersenyum. Lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Aku berusaha mendatarkan suaraku, mendinginkan ekspresiku.

"Benarkah?" Air mata itu mengalir lagi dari sudut matanya. _Luhan, jangan menangis_.

"Ya. Jangan bilang kau tidak mau. Kau sudah bilang kau bisa memberikanku apa saja."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Oh Sehun. Aku pergi."

_Luhannie, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Baik. Pergilah. Jaga dirimu."

Aku membalikkan badan. Menerobos hujan dan menjauhi Luhan. Menangis. Tangisanku yang berderai tertutup air hujan yang jatuh membasahi mataku. Aku melirik ke belakang. Luhan sedang terduduk memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Bahunya bergetar. Jangan membuatku ingin memelukmu, sayang. Ini demi kebaikanmu, kau tahu kan?

oOo

**Luhan side**

Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Bukan menutup, tepatnya membanting. Saat ini aku baru tahu rasanya merasa sedih, marah, dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan. Sedih, karena Sehun tidak mencintaiku lagi. Marah, karena Sehun tidak mau membicarakan denganku baik-baik. Kecewa, karena Sehun akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang bukan diriku.

"Tapi kau bisa apa, Luhan?" aku kembali menangis tersedu entah kesekian kalinya.

Pada hujan dan sepi yang menjadi teman sejati kali ini, mungkin ada jejak kakimu yang tertinggal. Ada rindumu yang tercecer. Ada cintaku yang tak selesai.

Aku mengingat kembali kenangan yang kuhabiskan bersama Sehun disini. Di setiap sudut apartemenku. Rasanya dingin. Bukankah sudah berulang kali kusajakkan rindu pada malam yang sepi. Deru angin subuh pun tau. Bahwa ada mu lebih hangat daripada kenangan, Oh Sehun, apa aku harus menekankan di setiap katanya?

-Flashback-

"_Sudah kubilang lihat ini saja." Teriak Sehun. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka." Balasku tak kalah sengit. "Tapi aku suka, _nuuna_ kita melihat film ini saja." Selalu seperti itu saat merajuk, memanggilku _nuuna. _"Ah dasar."_

"_Apa katamu?" tanyanya menyelidik. "Apa? Tidak ada."_

_Kami mendebatkan tentang film yang akan kami tonton siang ini. Sehun memilih film horror yang menurutnya lebih romantis jika dilihat bersama pasangan. Cih, romantis apanya, yang jelas film pilihanku yang lebih romantis. Dasar._

_Aku mengambil popcorn diatas meja. Sehun menekan tombol play. Ah, ini terlihat begitu menakutkan. Aku benci film horror. Aku tidak percaya hantu dan lainnya. _

_Aku meremas tangan Sehun saat adegan menakutkan itu datang. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Anak aneh._

_Sehun tertawa keras saat ekspresi orang dalam film yang kaget melihat hantu. Apanya yang lucu. Tapi, diam-diam aku tersenyum mendengar tawanya. Yang menjadi musik saat ditangkap telingaku. Tawanya seolah menjadi candu bagiku. Biarlah kata orang aku berlebihan. Namun segala hal yang berhubungan tentang Sehun, sekecil apapun itu. Aku menyukainya. Karena aku manianya Sehun, bisa dibilang begitu._

_Saat si hantu muka absurd muncul, dia juga tertawa. Membuatku tidak takut, tetapi nyaman. Membuat jantungku berdebar keras juga seiring dengan tawanya yang renyah. Aku selalu menyimpan berbagai ekspresi Sehun dalam folder di otakku. Sekarang, aku harus menambahnya lagi. Karena dia jarang tertawa. Dia mahkluk miskin ekspresi yang pernah kukenal._

"_Luhannie." panggilnya. "Kau takut? Kau bisa memelukku kalau begitu."_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Ayolah, Luhan. Apanya yang menakutkan? Jelas-jelas wajah si hantu itu konyol."_

"_Konyol? Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Itu justru membuatku takut."_

"_Oke, peluk aku lebih erat kalau begitu."_

_Aku tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku tidak takut lagi. Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

-Flashback End-

Aku menatap nanar langit-langit kamar saat tiba-tiba memori itu terlintas tanpa permisi di kepalaku. Oh, ayolah. Kau masih mencintainya kan, Luhan?

oOo

**Author side**

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan diantara para pejalan kaki di Insadong. Dia sudah membeli banyak makanan yang dibungkus rapi di tas plastik yang berada ditangannya. Matanya nyalang mencari satu barang lagi. "Ah, itu dia." Serunya. "Ahjussi, bubble tea dua. Taro dan emmm... stroberi."

"Ya ampun, Baek. Kau sudah membeli apa saja?" tanya seseorang bertubuh tegap sambil menunduk melongok isi tas plastiknya.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau mengagetkanku." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Ahjussi, tambah bubble tea coklat satu." Dia mengeluarkan dompet. "Aku yang bayar." Ucapnya mengerling pada Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah mendapatkan bubble tea. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mencari yeoja cantik, mungkin."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau pembohong yang buruk." Ucapnya sambil melirik kamera yang dikalungkan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu tahu." Mereka tertawa bersama.

Park Chanyeol. Dia seorang fotografer ternama di kota Seoul. Hampir setiap hari dia memotret seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Tetapi, terkadang dia pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri untuk mencari obyek pemotretannya. Dan yeoja di sebelahnya saat ini, sering menjadi obyek _candid_-nya. Mereka saling kenal karena Baekhyun pernah bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol untuk memotret design ruangan pernikahan pekerjaan Baekhyun, yang akan dikirimkan ke majalah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menatap yeoja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Aku? Ke apartemen Luhan."

"Mengapa membawa makanan sebanyak ini?"

"Luhan dan aku penggila makanan." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Satu info yang Chanyeol dapat dari Baekhyun. Tandai itu, Chanyeol. Baekhyun penggila makanan.

"Apa _mood_-mu menjadi baik gara-gara makanan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ikut?"

"Ke apartemen Luhan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak kenal dia, jadi kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Mereka saling berbagi tawa dan cerita hingga akhirnya sampai di apartemen Luhan.

Baekhyun memencet bel.

Hening.

Dia memencet lagi.

"Luuu? Kau di dalam? Ini aku, Baekhyun."

Luhan merapikan penampilannya dengan sedikit enggan, membuka pintu apartemennya dengan mengantuk.

Baekhyun memekik. "Astaga Lu, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Masuklah." Luhan tersenyum mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Dan, siapa ini? Kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama lelaki."

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Dan kau pasti Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Luhan tersenyum, "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun segera duduk di sofa dan memberondong Luhan dengan pertanyaan. Apa yang terjadi padamu. Ada apa denganmu. Kau mau membagi cerita bersamaku kan. Kau ada masalah apa. Apa dengan keluargamu. Appamu. Eommamu. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun padamu. Kau bertengkar dengannya.

Luhan menghela napas. Baekhyun memang manis, tapi celotehannya dan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga kadang sering membuat Luhan geleng-geleng. Tapi dia senang, setidaknya masih ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan Chanyeol-_ssi _duduk dulu dan aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman, Baekki."

_Baekki?_ _Ya ampun Luhan, itu panggilan yang manis. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu juga Baekhyun-ah?_, Park Chanyeol. Dalam hati.

"Luhan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Seru Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Dan aku sudah membawakanmu bubble tea."

"Apa kau mau sup rumput laut?" Luhan mengacuhkannya, lagi. "Kau juga mau kan Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Tunggu. Sup rumput laut? Apa Luhan sedang patah hati stadium empat? Seingat Baekhyun, bahkan saat ulangtahunnya pun Luhan tidak pernah membuat sup enak itu. Hanya saat patah hati. Ya. Patah hati. Luhan bilang sup rumput laut membuatnya sedikit tenang, setidaknya.

"Lu.." Baekhyun memanggil Luhan yang sudah di dapur. Dengan telaten menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk.

"Park Chanyeol, apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Luhan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya seinci pun dari gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Apa Luhan sedang berulang tahun? Dia membuat sup rumput laut. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku. Setidaknya tadi kita bisa mampir ke tok-" Baekhyun mendeath glare Chanyeol.

"Tidak bodoh. Aku bertanya penampilannya." _Dasar tidak peka, pantas kau tidak pernah mengetahui perasaanku bertahun-tahun._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh. Aku rasa umm... dia sedikit... berantakan. Mungkin."

"Tepat." Baekhyun mengedikkan jarinya di depan muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. "Luhan terlihat menyedihkan sekali hari ini."

"Ini sup kalian." Luhan tersenyum dengan matanya yang membengkak. "Sedang membicarakanku, hmm?"

"Iya, membicarakanmu yang berantakan." Luhan tertawa kecil, ini yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun. Kelakuan blak-blakan sahabatnya itu justru membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau bertanya kepadaku aku kenapa hari ini, kan?" Luhan menghela napas, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum. "Aku dan Sehun. Kami putus."

Chanyeol terbatuk.

Baekhyun tersedak.

Luhan terisak pelan.

"APA?!" Baekhyun menjerit. "Kenapa bajingan Oh itu menyakitimu? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Aku tahu dia yang memutuskanmu kan, Lu? Aku yakin, karena kau tidak pernah memutuskan seseorang. Biar aku remukkan tulangnya." Baekhyun berdiri. Menekuk lengannya.

"Jangan sok jagoan, Baekki. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi." Luhan menangis. Oh, tidak.

"Oh Sehun? Anak presdir Oh? Pewaris tunggal Oh Corp? Calon tunangan Krystal Jung?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Luhan memekik dan semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 2

**It's Okay, It's Love **

**By : Kim Saera**

**Maincast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Angst/ Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Note : GS. Typo anywhere. Don't like? Go away. Happy reading!**

**Summary :**

**Mengapa ketika aku berusaha melepas bayangmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba? Memberikan daftar kenangan indah (lagi) yang kauberi untukku.-Sehun-**

**Aku saat-saat kenangan itu ada. Kapan bisa kita ulangi lagi kenangan itu? Kenapa tidak bisa? Saat aku dan kamu berubah menjadi kita. Tanpa ada lagi dingin disaat aku menatap ?-Luhan-**

oOo

"_Aku dan Sehun. Kami putus."_

_Chanyeol terbatuk._

_Baekhyun tersedak._

_Luhan terisak pelan._

"_APA?!" Baekhyun menjerit. "Kenapa bajingan Oh itu menyakitimu? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Aku tahu dia yang memutuskanmu kan, Lu? Aku yakin, karena kau tidak pernah memutuskan seseorang. Biar aku remukkan tulangnya." Baekhyun berdiri. Menekuk lengannya._

"_Jangan sok jagoan, Baekki. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi." Luhan menangis. Oh, tidak._

"_Oh Sehun? Anak presdir Oh? Pewaris tunggal Oh Corp? Calon tunangan Krystal Jung?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Luhan memekik dan semakin menangis tersedu-sedu._

oOo

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

"Kau sudah putus dengan gadis jalang itu, Sehun?" tanya Appa.

_Jalang?_

"JANGAN. SEBUT. DIA. JALANG. BODOH." Ujarku penuh penekanan.

Lelaki gila itu malah tertawa. "Lalu apa? Pelacur?"

Aku menggeram. Mengepalkan tangan. Jangan sebut Luhan-ku jalang atau pelacur atau panggilan memuakkan lainnya.

"Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya kalau dia masih berpacaran denganmu kan?"

"Aku tahu, jangan bahas." Aku yakin mukaku sudah merah padam karena menahan marah.

"Anak pintar. Appa akan membunuhnya jika kau tidak put-"

"AKU. SUDAH. PUTUS. PUAS?" aku segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki brengsek yang tertawa gila itu.

Ya tuhan, Luhan. Seandainya saja appa tidak pernah bertemu gadis-sialan-brengsek itu pasti aku akan menikah denganmu. Ah, seandainya..

"Sehun-ah."

Krystal Jung. Gadis-sialan-brengsek itu lagi. "Apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Aku membelikanmu _Black Forrest_. Kau pasti suka."

-Flahback-

_Aku mengamati gelang di tanganku. Mengusap benda itu perlahan. Tersenyum. Aku begitu terenyuh melihat Luhan yang benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Matanya memancarkan keceriaan. Dia seperti tidak pernah lelah. Tubuhnya yang selalu aktif bergerak riang kesana-kemari, menarik tanganku mencoba semua permainan Lotte World. _

_Luhan membeli gelang itu saat dia akan menghampiri stand Bubble Tea. Dia melihat kios yang katanya unik. Membeli gelang couple yang terpasang bandol persegi panjang bertuliskan namanya dan namaku. Dia memberikan gelang berwarna hitam bertuliskan LUHAN itu kepadaku dan dengan telaten memakaikannya. Dia sendiri memakai gelang putih yang terpatri nama SEHUN dibandolnya. "Cantik, kan?" katanya waktu itu. Tersenyum._

_Aku juga tersenyum. Luhan terlihat manis dengan bandana motif bunga barunya itu, rambutnya yang pirang keemasan. Juga bibirnya yang tak pernah berhenti memulas senyum. Lihatlah, betapa aku begitu mencintai bidadari cantik ini. _

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu." Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu memelukku._

"_Lu? Kau sudah berapa kali mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku dan memelukku seperti ini. Kenapa? Merindukanku, hmm?" Aku juga merindukanmu, Lu. Sangat._

"_Kau tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku." Katanya kesal, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu. Aku mengecup bibirnya. "Nado saranghae, nona yang sudah membuatkanku kue terenak sedunia." Kami tersenyum damai._

"_Luhan lelah sekali ya hari ini." Kataku pada Baekhyun _nuuna _setelah menidurkan Luhan di tempat tidur. "Kami sudah berkeliling Everland, dan mencoba semua permainan di Lotte World. Dan itu menambah daftar kenangan kami, ya kan _nuuna_?" aku mencoba mengerling kepada Baekhyun. Dia hanya tertawa. "Ya. Dia pasti lelah sekali. Ditambah dia tidak tidur semalaman."_

"_Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?" sial. Kenapa aku panik sekali. _

"_Apa lagi kalau tidak membuat _Black Forrest _kesukaanmu dengan susah payah. Ahh.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa mengantuknya Luhan."_

_Aku tersentuh. Jujur saja, Luhan. Dia sudah membuatku sering tersenyum setahun ini. Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Mengamati wajah damainya saat tertidur. Mencium keningnya. Lama. "Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan." Bisikku di telinganya._

-Flahback End-

"Oh Sehun?" yeoja ini menggerak-gerakkan telapak tanganya di depan mukaku.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kue ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka rotinya."_ Aku tidak mau kalau bukan buatan Luhan._

"Tapi aku sudah membelinya." Krystal melakukan _puppy eyes_ brengseknya yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tersentuh.

"Persetan dengan itu. Aku tidak suka." Aku berlalu meninggalkannya yang mematung sendirian. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup normal kalau setiap hari hanya Luhan dipikiranku, sementara dia jauh dari dekapanku.

oOo

_Rasa takut yang dulu kurisaukan mengajakku pada bagian akhir titik kulminasi. Membuatku kembali (lagi) merasakan sayatan perih disini, tepat pada perasaanku. Meninggalkan sepucuk luka dan airmata yang sudah kuusahakan menutupinya dengan senyum dan tawa palsu yang sering kau lihat. Tidakkah kau mengerti dari ujung mataku kalau aku (sudah) benar-benar terluka? Entahlah~ kurasa aku harus menghapus jejakmu dalam perotasian hidupku._

_-Xi Luhan-_

**Author side**

"Lihatlah, Baek. Gadis itu terluka."

"Ya. Dan itu gara-gara mulut bodohmu."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu Sehun yang it-"

"Sudahlah, Tuan Park. Biarkan dia tidur." Baekhyun menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku takut Luhan seperti dulu."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun memilih mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan rapat-rapat. Dia menghempaskan bokong sintalnya di sofa. Tangannya terulur mengambil bungkusan hitam berisi makanan yang tadi sudah dibelinya di Insadong. Dia mengambil popcorn. Menyalakan televisi dan duduk bersila.

Baekhyun terlalu pusing dengan semua ini. Dia pikir Sehun yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Sehun yang bisa menyingkirkan trauma Luhan. Trauma Luhan tentang... cinta. Baekhyun hanya takut Luhannya kembali seperti dulu. Gadis cengeng dengan semangat hidup yang buruk. Tidak percaya cinta dan berkali-kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Untung saja ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Kalau tidak, pasti Luhan sudah tidak terselamatkan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia menyikapi hal ini?

Saat Baekhyun berpikir keras, sofa yang didudukinya terasa bergerak. Park Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau sedang khawatir, Baekki-ya." _Baekki? Sejak kapan dia memanggilnya seperti itu._ "Tapi kumohon, jangan terlihat mengenaskan juga."

"YA! Apa aku begitu mengenaskan?"

"Apa kata-kataku kurang tepat tadi. Apa ya? Menyedihkan? Berantakan? Atau?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan, Luhannie. Park Chanyeol." Isaknya sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkesiap membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Aku tahu." Dia mengelus pundak Baekhyun perlahan. "Tapi itu garis cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan. Kita tidak mungkin bisa melawannya. Berdo'alah supaya mereka segera bersama lagi. Siapa tahu akan menjadi bahagia pada akhirnya?" Suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang menggema di ruangan itu menentramkan hati Baekhyun. Setidaknya, dia masih punya harapan untuk tidak membuat Luhan seperti Luhan yang putus cinta saat dahulu. Ya. Setidaknya.

Chanyeol menunduk. Menghapus airmatanya dengan jemarinya, menangkup pipinya. Kemudian mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Diiringi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun seperti sedang tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Okey, ini berlebihan. Tapi..

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Faktanya, aku memikirkanmu setiap hari dan bahkan hingga detik ini. Kau semua yang aku butuhkan dan semua untukku. Kau yang selalu membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan berdiam disana. Setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, perutku serasa membelit. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Oke. Baekyun menganggap ini tempat yang paling tidak romantis untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi kata-kata Chanyeol yang membuat dadanya seakan pecah karena ledakan kupu-kupu yang menggebu di jantungnya. Chanyeol juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu kan.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyukai, ani, mencintaiku?"

"Apa cinta butuh alasan? Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintaimu."

Ya tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau pasti ingin berteriak sekarang juga kan. Oh, ayolah. Penantian panjangmu terjawab sekarang kan.

"Eotte?" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabar.

"Nado saranghae. Saranghae i mal itjima." Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, jangan lupakan kata-kata ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun erat saat itu juga. Dia kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Terengah. "Terima kasih, Baek. Aku menyayangimu."

oOo

Luhan menatap jengah pasangan di depannya yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Ia jadi mengingat kenangannya bersama Sehun. Matanya memanas. Luhan harus keluar, ia butuh udara segar.

Luhan berkeliling di sekitar kompleks Sungai Han. Sepi. Ia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Berharap oksigen di paru-parunya penuh dan ia tak perlu sesak lagi mengingat ribuan kenangan indah bersama Sehun-nya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun...

"Hunnie?" Luhan menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang duduk dikursi pinggiran lapangan basket. Penampilannya tak jauh seperti Luhan, ia terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dengan tatapan kesal ia menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

_Luhanku cantik, seperti biasa, _pikirnya. _Dia tidak terlihat kacau, bahkan lebih manis_.

Ya ampun Hun, tidak bisa mengertikah kalau Luhan sedang terluka. Tidak bisa melihatkah bahwa senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya hanya pura-pura. Tidak tahukah jika dia saat ini sedang meremas ujung dressnya agar tidak memelukmu.

"Apa?" aura dingin terpancar dari sudut matanya. _"Ada apa sayang? Merindukanku?"_ Sehun. Dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak sedang sedih karena berpisah denganku kan?"

BLAM. Pertanyaan itu menusuk kepala Sehun. Menyedot seluruh oksigen di paru-parunya hingga habis. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lima kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sedih sama sekali karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Sehun menatap depan. _Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Lu. Aku terlalu gila karena merindukanmu. _"Pertunanganku bahkan sudah minggu depan, apa yang harus kusedihkan?"

"Ahh.." Luhan menghela napas berat. _Benar. Apa yang harus kausedihkan._ "Selamat ya, Oh Sehun. Aku turut bahagia." Luhan tertawa kecil; tawa palsu.

_Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Luhan? Ada apa denganmu? _"Sama-sama. Kau harus datang."

"Ahaha, aku takut mengacaukan pestanya karena aku masih mencintaimu. Jadi Sehun aku-"

"Sehun-ah." Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Krystal Jung.

Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak. Luhan yang hampir menangis yang ingin dipeluknya, menenangkannya dalam pelukan dan kata-kata penenang yang biasa diberikannya saat menangis. Tapi Sehun hanya ingin.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Sehun tersenyum manis pada Krystal.

"Aku harus pindah ke apartemenmu dan koper-koper ini berat."

Luhan bahkan tidak pernah diijinkan Sehun tinggal di apartemennya. Alasannya, Sehun tidak ingin Luhan melihat banyak foto Luhan di dinding apartemen Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak pernah mengungkapkannnya. Luhan mengepal erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sebentar lagi pertahanannya akan runtuh. Ayo, Lu. Tahanlah. Kau tidak mau airmatamu terlihat calon-tunangan-mantanmu kan?

"Ah, tentu saja. Ayo." Sehun menggandeng tangan Krystal dan membawa salah satu kopernya. "Luhan, kami pergi dulu." Kami? Kami, Lu. Seharusnya Sehun hanya bilang, 'Aku pergi dulu.' Mengingat dirimu yang tidak mengenal Krystal.

Sehun berjalan melewatinya yang masih mematung, menggandeng tangan Krystal yang merona. Luhan berlari menuju pagar pembatas sungai. Berlari. Dan berteriak. "OH SEHUN, DEMI TUHAN AKU MENCINTAIMU. JIKA AKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG AKU SENDIRI TAK SADAR. MAAF. INI HANYA CARAKU MENGHARAP DIRIMU BERBALIK DAN TERSENYUM." Terengah, berderai air mata, oksigennya habis.

Ternyata jatuh cinta lebih menyenangkan dari pada putus cinta.

oOo

Pertahanan Sehun hampir goyah saat melihat wajah Luhan yang hampir menangis. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sudah tidak ada. Tangannya menghempaskan tangan Krystal. Melepas pertautan jari mereka. "Bawa sendiri kopermu! Aku tidak ingin disuruh-suruh." Sehun berjalan di depan Krystal, kemudian berbalik. "Dan satu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di apartemenku. Cari tempat tinggal yang jauh dari jangkauan mataku!"

"Tapi Sehun. Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu. Tidak seharusnya kau menyuruhku seperti itu." Krystal dengan suara bergetar hampir menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa perubahan sikap Sehun begitu cepat.

Sehun meresapi kalimat Krystal. Bukan. Bukan semuanya. _Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu._

-Flashback-

_Sehun menikmati ramennya dengan sedap. Sudah sebulan ini, Luhan tidak memperbolehkannya memakan ramen. "Jangan nanti kau sakit. Makanan instan tidak baik." Katanya saat itu._

_Luhan selalu memasakkannya dan membuatkan bekal untuknya. Mengantarnya saat jam makan siang dan memastikan Sehun tidak memakan makanan instan. Overprotektif memang, tapi mengingat Sehun punya infeksi lambung dan dokter tidak memperbolehkannya makan makanan instan banyak-banyak._

_Saat dia menyesap kuahnya lagi. Ada seseorang yang menjitak kepalanya. Hei, benar-benar tidak sopan. "Sudah kubilang jangan makan ramen." Luhan menjewer telinga Sehun. "Anak nakal."_

"_Anak nakal ini pacarmu. Ya Tuhan _nuuna_ lepaskan. Ini sakit." Luhan melepaskan tangannya. "Sakitkah? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud."_

_Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan. Mendengar tawa Sehun yang menjengkelkan, Luhan menginjak kakinya. "Kau harus menurutiku, Oh Sehun."_

"_Kenapa? Karena kau pacarku?"_

"_Aku juga _nuuna_-mu dan aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu." Luhan mendengus. Sehun tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Luhan yang lucu menurutnya. Dia mencium ujung hidung Luhan. "Iya _nuuna_ku yang manis, aku akan menurutimu."_

_Luhan merona dan tertawa bersama Sehun. "Tapi lain kali kau juga harus mencoba ramen ini. Ini enak." Luhan memukul dada Sehun dan tertawa lagi._

-Flahback End-

Sehun tertegun. Lintasan memori itu membuatnya tersenyum. Lalu ia sadar, menoleh ke arah Krystal. "Tidak akan aku menurutimu. Kau yang harus menurutiku." Lalu ia berjalan tanpa dosa menjauh dari Krystal.

Krystal menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Aku akan membuatmu berlutut padaku, Oh Sehun." Oh, tidak. Kau harus mencari tempat tinggal baru, nona. Sehun yang akan membuatmu berlutut padanya.

oOo

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kelimpungan mencari Luhan yang menghilang begitu saja. Baekhyun mencari di seluruh cafe favoritnya, Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak ada. Mencari di tempat penjualan bubble tea. Tidak ada. Chanyeol hanya berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya. Menggenggam ponsel tahu-tahu Baekhyun menelepon.

Matanya menatap seorang gadis yang terduduk menekuk lutut di pinggir sungai Han. "Itu Luhan?"

Chanyeol segera menelepon Baekhyun, berlari dan memeluk Luhan. "Sehunnie, kau kah itu?" isaknya pelan. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tega. "Aku Park Chanyeol, Luhan."

"Hiks.. aku tahu Sehunnie tidak akan datang memelukku lagi.. hiks."

Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan yang menangis. Lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun datang. Matanya menatap Luhan yang sesenggukan di bahu Chanyeol. Dia mendengar Luhan meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Baekhyun terduduk.

Kalau ia tahu, Luhan menjadi seperti ini ia tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun. Luhan menjadi Luhan yang dulu.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Menatap Luhan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisannya, kemudian terjatuh dan pingsan. Terakhir yang Luhan lihat adalah Baekhyun yang menjerit keras. Ya tuhan.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Author Corner:**

**Selese jugak chapter 2. ini agak jahat ke Luhannie yah, duh mian. Kemarin yang udah review makasih banyak yaa.**

**Aku masih bingung sebenarnya buat happy end atau endak. jadi yah... begitulah.**

**Ini baru pertama kali bikin ff, absurd kah? Aku bener-bener butuh review yang membangun.**

**Terima kasih. Review juseyoo;)) **


	4. Chapter 3

**It's Okay, It's Love **

**By : Kim Saera**

**Maincast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Angst/ Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Note : GS. Typo anywhere. Don't like? Go away. Happy reading!**

**Summary :**

**Mengapa ketika aku berusaha melepas bayangmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba? Memberikan daftar kenangan indah (lagi) yang kauberi untukku.-Sehun-**

**Aku saat-saat kenangan itu ada. Kapan bisa kita ulangi lagi kenangan itu? Kenapa tidak bisa? Saat aku dan kamu berubah menjadi kita. Tanpa ada lagi dingin disaat aku menatap ?-Luhan-**

oOo

"_Sehunnie, kau kah itu?" isaknya pelan. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tega. "Aku Park Chanyeol, Luhan."_

"_Hiks.. aku tahu Sehunnie tidak akan datang memelukku lagi.. hiks."_

_Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan yang menangis. Lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun datang. Matanya menatap Luhan yang sesenggukan di bahu Chanyeol. Dia mendengar Luhan meneriakkan nama Sehun. _

_Baekhyun terduduk._

_Kalau ia tahu, Luhan menjadi seperti ini ia tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun. Luhan menjadi Luhan yang dulu._

_Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Menatap Luhan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisannya, kemudian terjatuh dan pingsan. Terakhir yang Luhan lihat adalah Baekhyun yang menjerit keras. Ya tuhan._

oOo

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

_Baru bangun, ada rasa ngilu di sekujur tubuh, ada aroma rindu di sepanjang ruang. Yang lapar pagi ini bukan perut. Yang lapar ialah mata ini, yang terhalangan kilometer, untuk sekadar menatapmu. Bila cinta hanya datang sekali, biarkan puisi menjadikan indahnya abadi. __Sunyi; abadi dengan keheningan.__Yang lahir dari sepi malam adalah doa-doaku, yang jatuh cinta untuk mengamini dirinya sendiri.__Jendela itu wajahmu, yang membuat rindu-rindu kecil masuk kedalam ingatan dan memenuhi dadaku.__Jarak ini adalah pintu, yang harus kubuka berkali-kali untuk menuju pelukmu._

-Oh Sehun-

**Author side**

Luhan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, seperti akan pecah. Dengan malas, dia membuka mata. Sudah pagi rupanya. Luhan menggeliat pelan, mengusap tengkuknya. Menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya merah. Dia sangat rapuh sekarang. Luhan tampak tak memedulikannya, ia bergegas mandi. Mungkin berendam adalah ide terbaik untuk menenangkan pikiran. Luhan mengambil garam mandi beraroma cokelat-nya dan segera berendam. Dia menutup mata, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah kenangannya bersama Sehun lagi yang terlintas di benaknya.

-Flashback-

"_Aku mandi dulu, Hunnie." Luhan beranjak mengambil peralatan mandinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi._

"_Aku duluan, sayang." Dengan santainya, si albino itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia bisa melewati Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan menggerutu. "Oh, kau mau mandi bersamaku?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman mesum._

"_Arasseo. Arasseo. Mandilah duluan. Cepat."_

_Sehun tertawa. Sudah pasti Luhan tidak ingin mandi bersamanya. Itu memalukan, katanya. Sementara Sehun mandi, Luhan bingung mencari garam mandi cokelat-nya. "Ah, habis. Aku lupa." gerutunya._

_Luhan membuka laci meja kamarnya. Mencari-cari apa masih ada persediaan garam mandinya. Kalau habis, ini gawat. Luhan tidak memiliki sabun. _

"_Ah, ini dia." Katanya girang saat menemukan garam mandi beraroma mawar. Luhan segera keluar kamar. Menunggu Sehun. _

_Lima menit kemudian, Sehun keluar. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. "Aku cepat kan, deer?" Luhan merona dengan panggilan itu._

"_Ya. Dan cepat menyingkir." Luhan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam._

_Selesai mandi, Luhan melihat Sehun sedang menonton tv sambil tiduran. Luhan menghampirinya, Sehun segera bangun. Mengendus aroma tubuh Luhan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Luhan. Menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya. Luhan menggelinjang, "Geli, Sehunnie."_

"_Aromamu berubah, deer." Sehun menatap Luhan intens yang membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah._

"_Sabun-garam mandiku habis."_

"_Jangan ganti sabunmu, aku lebih suka tubuhmu yang beraroma cokelat." Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium bibir Luhan, melumatnya pelan. Sehun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan. Tersenyum. "Oke. Ayo beli sabunmu kalau begitu." Ujarnya menarik tangan Luhan keluar apartemen membeli sabun._

-Flasback End-

Luhan segera keluar dari bathub. Memakai handuk kimononya dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang tidur di sofa dan Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kau memasak, Baek?"

"Sudah bangun, Lu?" mereka bertanya bersamaan. Kemudian saling bertatap muka dan tertawa.

"Masak apa? Memang kau bisa?" Luhan yang pertama kali mengakhiri sesi tertawa paginya dengan Baekhyun.

"Yah, kau mengejekku. Aku selalu ikut pelatihan memasak setiap minggu dengan eomma. Dan hasilnya, meskipun tak seenak Kyungsoo tapi aku yakin aku bisa memasak."

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Apa kabar dia dengan Kai sekarang?"

"Jepang terlalu jauh, ya." Baekhyun menghela napas.

Luhan tertawa. "Jauh kalau kau berjalan kaki, Baekki. Tapi kalau kau naik pesawat mungkin sedikit lebih dekat."

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Berjalan ke Jepang."

"Hahaha. Konyol." Luhan tertawa lepas. Baekhyun sedikit bangga bisa membuat Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Oh, omong-omong. Morning, Baek. Aku tadi belum mengucapkannya kan?"

"Good morning too, Baby deer." Luhan terperanjah. Ia ingat panggilan itu. "Lulu?" Baekhyun menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Wae?"

"Oh, gwaenchanha?" nada khawatir Baekhyun terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan.

"Eo." Jawabnya singkat. Luhan segera duduk di kursi meja makan dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeobeoseyo."

"_Luhannie. Ya tuhan, aku merindukanmu."_

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukan masakanmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kapan kau pulang?"

"_Kabar baik, sayang. Dan lebih baik lagi, aku pulang ke Seoul minggu depan. Pekerjaan Kai sudah selesai dua minggu lalu. Dan lebih lebih baiknya, aku sedang mengandung."_

"Ya tuhan, selamat." Luhan memekik. "Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengandung."

Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa. Menjerit. "Kyungsoo-ya aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabar Kai? Bayimu, berapa bulan?"

Terdengar tawa nyaring di seberang. _"Haha, aku juga begitu merindukan kalian. Maaf jarang menelepon, tagihan disini mahal sekali. Bayiku, empat bulan."_

"Wahhh, chukkae." Ucap Baekyun riang. Luhan menimpali. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tagihan."

"_Kita harus berhemat, sayang."_

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Begitu dewasa sahabat mereka ini. Meskipun dia yang paling muda di antara mereka bertiga.

"Baekhyun memasak Kyunnie, aku akan membantunya. Kami tutup telponnya dulu, ne?"

"_Oh, tentu. Selamat makan, baby-deul. Aku pulang seminggu lagi, jemput di bandara yaa."_

"Pasti." Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan. Luhan menutup telponnya. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo membuatnya nyaman.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekyun saat melihat Chanyeol mungucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekki." Dia menguap. "Selamat pagi, Luhan. Merasa baik?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Lebih baik."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Luhan tidak tahu betapa repotnya pasangan ini saat kemarin Luhan pingsan. Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol agar membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Tapi Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun agar Luhan dirawat dirumah saja. Benar-benar perdebatan yang serius. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah, dan mereka berdua kemudian kelelahan dan langsung ambruk di sofa. Baekhyun di kanan, Chanyeol di kiri. Maksudnya, sofa Luhan ada dua. Jangan salah paham, mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ayo makan." Baekhyun berujar. Menata piring dibantu Luhan.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Luhan.

"Eo. Iya, Lu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Luhan tersenyum juga. "Waaahh, senangnya. Chukkae." Sedetik kemudian Luhan mendeath glare Chanyeol. "Ingat. Jangan pernah sakiti Baekhyun-ku, Chan. Sekali kau menyakitinya, kuremukkan semua tulang-tulangmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Dia Baekhyun-ku, nona Xiaolu." Chanyeol mengerling nakal.

"Dari mana dia tahu nama itu?" Luhan bingung.

"Fotomu nona." Baekhyun melirik pigura besar dengan foto Luhan yang cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus, rambut keemasan yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata coklat almond-nya yang berbinar-binar, dan senyuman manisnya yang membuat hampir setiap laki-laki meleleh. Dengan tanda tangan dan nama Xiaolu di atas fotonya. "Ayo makan."

"Jalmokeseumnidaa." Luhan.

"Emm, ini enak." Chanyeol.

"Aku benar kan, Xiaolu?" Baekhyun.

Punya banyak teman benar-benar menyenangkan. Iya kan, Luhan?

oOo

**Krystal side**

Dasar, Oh Sehun. Seenak jidat menyuruhku mencari apartemen sendiri. Kadang bersikap manis, kadang menjengkelkan dan rasanya ingin kuhadiahi mukanya dengan sepatuku.

Tapi aku suka.

Aku tidak suka Sehun yang dingin, aku lebih suka dia yang manis padaku. Kemarin dia manis sekali, bahkan genggaman tangannya erat sekali. Beruntunglah, aku bertemu appa Sehun yang sedang membutuhkan pendonoran ginjal dan berakhir dengan aku yang mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku. Beruntung pula, aku dilahirkan dari keluarga Jung yang berada. Yang membuat pertunangan... oh pertunangan. Aku mencari kalender. Oh Tuhan. Seminggu lagi.

Aku bahkan sudah merasa gugup sekarang.

Aku harus membeli banyak makanan.

Aku keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan dengan santai. Kemudian, mataku membulat. Apa yang sedang bocah itu lakukan di depan apartemen seseorang. Mengintip. Atau menguntit. Atau..

"Oh Sehun?"

Dia terlonjak kaget. Aku ikut menatap pintu apartemen itu. "Kau mengikutiku?" ucapnya dengan tatapan-dingin-yang-menjengkelkan itu.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Apartemenku bejarak tiga pintu dari sini." Ucapku menunjuk apartemenku. Matanya membulat. Omo, imutnya.

Dia kemudian pergi dan aku mengikutinya. "Sehunnie, eodiga?"

Dia melotot. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Oh, kenapa? kedengarannya imut." Memang imut kan.

Dia hanya diam. Kemudian, aku merasa ada seseorang di belakang kami. Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang menatap... Sehun. Apa?

"Luhan?" panggilnya.

"Oh, Sehunnie. Apa kabar?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Apa? Sehunnie? Tunggu. Tidak boleh ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain diriku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku memberikan ekspresi tersinisku.

"Oh, aku-"

"Temanku." Oh Sehun.

Dia diam sejenak. "Ah, ya. Aku teman Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan, dan kau pasti-"

"Calon tunangannya." Sambil dengan nada mencibir dan tatapan sinisku.

"Ahh.." dia terlihat menghela napas. "Tapi sayangnya Oh Sehun bukan hanya temanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang diam dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Dia sebenarnya pacarku yang direbut." Jawabnya santai. Apa? Pacar? Brengsek.

"Apa maksudmu? Oh Sehun siapa dia?"

"Dan sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang mengrusuhi kenangan manis kami berdua. Aku bukan membenci orang itu, tapi apa aku bisa menyebutnya brengsek? Jalang? Atau perusak hubungan or-"

"Cukup, Luhan." Oh Sehun, aku yang salah lihat atau apa. Tapi tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Diamlah, kau, brengsek. Aku bicara sedari tadi diputus saja. Orang ini." Sambil menunjukku-_- "Yang menghentikan kita membuat kenangan indah, Hun. Yang membuat asa dan harapanku kandas begitu saja."

"Aku yang sudah tidak mencintaimu, Lu. Jangan salahkan dia." Yuhuu~ dengar itu jalang? Oh Sehun-ku yang membelaku.

Jalang sialan ini yang, namanya siapa? Luhan? Ikan Lohan? Ohoh entahlah, yang penting dia membuat _mood_ku hancur pagi ini. Tapi siapa yang akan menang? Aku. Aku yang akan menjadi tunangan Sehun. Aku yang akan menjadi istrinya. Aku yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Oh, nona. Kenapa kau putus dengan Oh Sehun? Ah, masalah kasta? Atau ketidak cocokan dirimu dengan Sehun? Ah tapi semuanya sama. Tapi kau dengar? Sehun sudah tidak mencintaimu. Berhentilah berharap dan kau hanya bisa mengenang Sehunmu yang dulu. Atau-"

PLAKK

JALANG SIALAN. Pipiku panas dan aku yakin mataku sudah berkilat marah. Kulihat ke samping dan menemukan Sehun menatap nanar si jalang. "Sehunnie, ini sakit."

"Coba kulihat." Tanganya memegang pipiku.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. "Ah, pelan-pelan, Sehunnie. Ini sakit."

"Sekali kau menyentuhnya lagi. Oh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Xi Luhan. Pergilah dari hadapanku. Cepat."

Sehun, jjang! Kau keren sekali. Aku melihat si jalang itu segera pergi menuju lift, entah aku heran bagaimana dia bisa berada di apartemen mewah disini. Mengunjungi temannya, mungkin?

"Pergilah. Kompres sendiri." Apa? Selalu begitu setelah bersikap manis-_-

"Sehunnie."

"Jangan panggil seperti itu."

"Oh, jadi kau hanya memperbolehkan jalang sialan itu yang memanggilmu."

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGINGAT PANGGILAN ITU, BODOH." Dia menyentakku. Meninggalkanku yang mematung sendirian dan memasuki lift dengan cepat. Dasar si jalang.

oOo

**Author side**

Tangan Luhan mengepal. Matanya merah menahan tangis. Ia heran, bagaimana dua orang itu bisa di apartemennya? Apa Sehun sengaja mengajak tunangannya kesana? Untuk memanas-manasinya? Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia hanya mengikuti kakinya sendiri.

Tak lama, Luhan tiba di sebuah cafe, MochiChoco's. Cafe favoritnya dan Sehun. Dia segera duduk dan memesan minuman. Dia terlalu lelah dan sakit untuk menangis. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sehun. Dia tidak pernah rela melepasnya. Meski Luhan tahu, bukan ia yang melepasnya, tapi Sehun. Ia hanya menatap nanar kursi di depannya dan tersenyum. Mencoba mengingat Sehun yang dulu duduk disitu. Sehun yang dulu tersenyum manis padanya. Ya. Sehun yang dulu.

.

.

Di sisi lain. Sehun berlari mencari Luhan. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia berlari ke sungai Han. Tidak ada. Ia berlari ke semua tempat _hangout_-nya bersama Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan dulu. Nihil. Bahkan, ke tempat yang sering mereka datangi saat nge-_date_ pun dia tidak menemukan Luhan.

Sehun terengah. Membiarkan kakinya membawanya. Sehun berhenti di MochiChoco's, cafe favoritnya dan Luhan. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang tertidur di meja. Masih cantik seperti dulu. Masih memakai gelang couple mereka yang dulu. Masih memesan minuman favorit mereka berdua yang (dulu mungkin). Bedanya, sekarang ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Sehun duduk pada kursi di depannya. Mengelus pelan surai si rusa. Sehun tersenyum, tulus. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Mencium dahi si rusa lama, kemudian pergi.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat tangannya dicekal seseorang. Rusa-nya. Sehun menatap matanya; mata yang lelah. Seperti sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, menyampaikan getaran-getaran rindu masing-masing. Dia membuka mulut. Dengan suara serak, si rusa bertanya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

Tbc

**A/N :**

**BIG THANKS yang kemaren udah review, itu bener-bener bikin aku semangat buat nulis ff. Saranghaeyoo{}**

**Duh, entah kenapa pengen banget apdet cepet karena liat ff jamuran di laptop-_-'**

**tapi, reviewnya cuman dikit. banyak yang siders ya u,u**

**gapapa deh, gapapa hiks.. :')**

**berhubung aku mau un jadi ya apdet cepet gitu, ****keburu laptop diambil-_-"**

**yaudah deh. see you next chap yaaa...**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's Okay, It's Love **

**By : Kim Saera**

**Maincast : Oh Sehun Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Angst/ Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Note : GS. Typo anywhere. Don't like? Go away. Happy reading!**

**Summary :**

**Mengapa ketika aku berusaha melepas bayangmu, kau datang secara tiba-tiba? Memberikan daftar kenangan indah (lagi) yang kauberi untukku.-Sehun-**

**Aku saat-saat kenangan itu ada. Kapan bisa kita ulangi lagi kenangan itu? Kenapa tidak bisa? Saat aku dan kamu berubah menjadi kita. Tanpa ada lagi dingin disaat aku menatap ?-Luhan-**

oOo

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"_Hun-ah, ayo kita membeli itu." Luhan menarik-narik lengan Sehun dan menunjuk sebuah toko. _

_Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari earphonnya menoleh, "Membeli... APA?" bentaknya. "Ya ampun Luhan, kau kan sudah tahu aku alergi bulu kucing."_

"_Kau alergi ya, ahh." Luhan termenung sejenak. "Kita bisa beli hamster, atau kelinci, atau anjing. Kau mau apa Sehun?"_

"_Ha? Kau tidak sedang sindrom kesepian kan?"_

"_Tidak.. tidak. Kau selalu ada di sisiku jadi aku tidak perlu kesepian."_

"_Oh, benar juga. Lalu apa? Maksudku, kenapa?"_

"_Itu adalah... binatang couple." Ujar Luhan bersemangat._

_Sehun memegang dahi Luhan dan bergumam, "Tidak panas."_

"_Ya! Kaupikir aku gila, eoh? Itu bisa menjadikan kita lebih dekat, Hunnie"_

"_Teori macam apa itu? Kupikir berciuman bisa membuat kita lebih dekat." Sehun memajukan bibirnya._

"_Singkirkan pemikiran mesummu. Kau tidak tahu? Saat aku melihat hewan itu, aku bisa jadi teringat padamu, dan sebaliknya. Jadi kita-"_

"_Hei... hei, maksudmu, kau samakan aku dengan binatang, Lu? Ya ampun, kau kurang ajar sekali."_

"_Oke kalau tidak mau, aku bisa membeli dua kelinci untukku dan Kai." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan menuju Pet Shop._

_Sehun mengejar Luhan dan tersenyum manis di sampingnya, "Baik.. baik, kita beli. Kau mau warna apa, deer? Kurasa coklat pantas untukmu." Luhan tertawa. Senjata terakhirnya adalah Kai, yang notabenenya adalah cinta pertama Luhan._

"_Kau masih suka Kai, eoh?" tanya Sehun saat mereka keluar dari Pet Shop, ada nada tak suka dalam suaranya._

"_Tidak."_

"_Kau tadi bilang akan membelikannya kelinci, bukan?"_

"_Iya. Dan milikku akan kuberikan ke Kyungsoo." Luhan menatap Sehun. "Tapi itu tadi."_

"_Jadi kau membohongiku?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ah, lalu? Kau membuatku bingung, Lu." _

"_SEHUNNIE... BUBBLE TEA." Teriak Luhan sambil berlari ke stan Bubble Tea di seberang jalan._

"_Awas kelincimu, Lu." Sehun tertawa melihat gadisnya yang seperti anak kecil bila berhubungan dengan Bubble Tea._

"_Kenapa aku hanya satu?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan membeli satu Bubble Tea coklat untuknya dan dua Bubble Tea taro untuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Itu adil, Tuan Oh. Wanita ini terlalu kelelahan dan kepanasan sehingga dia butuh dua gelas Bubble Tea."_

"_Heol."_

"_Kau mau, Coco?"_

"_Coco?"_

"_Iya, kelinciku. Coco. Beri nama punyamu juga."_

"_Emmm... bagaimana kalau Mochi?"_

"_Ah, bagus, bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau mochi?"_

"_Mauuu... ayo beli mochi." Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan dengan barbar._

.

.

.

"_Welcome to Jeju." Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Luhan. Mereka segera masuk ke resort mewah yang sudah disewa Sehun._

"_Tadinya aku ingin ke Nami." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Sehun menarik dan menggoyang-goyangkan bibirnya, "Omo... omo. Cantikku, disana tidak ada hal asyik untuk dilihat."_

"_Oh ya? Ini sedang musim gugur dan pasti pemandangan indah dan romantis disana."_

"_Dan pasti banyak orang berkencan disana."_

"_Tentu saja. Lalu kenapa memangnya?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Luhannie-ku tanpa ada orang lain."_

"_Kau egois sekali." Katanya menepuk lengan Sehun. "Tunggu, kita seperti pasangan bulan madu."_

"_Hahahaha...Kau mau benar-benar bulan madu?" Sehun tertawa lebih keras saat melihat pipi Luhan yang semakin merah. "Aku sudah khusus menyewa resort ini untuk kita berdua, Xiaolu."_

"_Kupikir kau melupakan panggilan itu." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Tidak akan. Ayo masuk. Kita buat pesta barbeque."_

"_Ayooo!" Luhan histeris sekali saat Sehun mengajaknya berpesta barbeque._

_Sehun segera menyiapkan panggangan dan Luhan mencari daging di kulkas. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mempersiapkan ini semua. Melihat banyaknya daging di dalam freezer. _

_Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memanaskan panggangan. Dia menaruh bahan-bahannya di meja. Tak lama handphone-nya berdering._

"_Yeobeo-"_

"Ya! Xi Luhan! Neo eodiga?"

"_Baekhyun! Aku di Jeju."_

"Michesseo? Kau bilang kau pulang dari Bali malam ini dan ternyata kau di Jeju?"

"_Iya."_

"Kau tahu aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu di airport empat jam ini."

"_Ups, aku tidak tahu."_

"Ya! Dan kau tenang-tenang saja, eoh?"

"_Baekhyunnie, tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Luhan geleng-geleng karena kelakuan sahabatnya yang barbar._

" . . . BODOH!"_ Luhan segera menjauhkan telinga dari handphone-nya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga itu._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem. "Apa ada ahjussi-ahjussi yang menggodamu, hmm?"_

"Justru kau yang menggodaku, Xi Luhan!"

"_Kau mau oleh-oleh? Aku membeli banyak cinderamata di Bali dan kurasa aku harus membawakanmu hareubang dari Jeju."_

"Memangnya kau bisa membawa hareubang?"

_Luhan sedikit lega mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tidak seseram tadi._

"_Eoh, kupikirkan dulu... sampai jumpa, Baekki. Jangan lupa makan malam. Aku minta maaf, kasih tau Kyungsoo juga." Luhan segera memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak._

_Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang memberengut, "Baekhyun nuuna?"_

_Luhan mengangguk. "Anak barbar itu membuat telingaku sakit." Keluhnya._

"_Kau harus memanggang dagingnya, Lu."_

"_Siap, Tuan Oh. Dan kau?"_

"_Aku akan memelukmu dari belakang." Katanya santai dan membuat pipi Luhan memerah._

.

.

.

"_Hareubang?"_

_Luhan menyesap cappucino-nya perlahan, kemudian mengangguk. "Kita sudah dua hari di Jeju dan kita belum melihat hareubang."_

_Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Kenapa ingin melihat hareubang?"_

_Luhan tersenyum. "Di China tidak ada hareubang."_

_Sehun tertawa. "Baiklah, di China tidak ada hareubang. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, nona Xi. Kita mencari hareubang sore ini."_

"_Yeay~" Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya, lima detik kemudian dia berbalik lagi. "Kau bisa membelikanku hareubang, Sehun-ah?"_

_Sehun tertawa geli. "Hareubang tidak bisa dibeli, dasar konyol!" Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil._

_Luhan segera mengganti bajunya, menggandeng tangan Sehun keluar resort dan mencari-cari hareubang. "Hareubang... dimana kau?" Luhan dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu._

"_Sebenarnya, di bandara kemarin banyak hareubang, sayang."_

"_Kenapa Sehunnie tidak memberitahuku?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas._

"_Kau tidak bertanya apapun soal hareubang. Lagipula malam itu gelap sekali."_

"_Kau mau eskrim?" Luhan mengalihkan topik. "Panas. Aku mau eskrim." _

_Sehun hanya mengangguk. Mereka menghampiri kedai eskrim dan memesan dua eskrim jumbo. Mereka? Ah, kurasa Luhan yang memesannya. Ingat? Luhan orangnya gila makan._

"_Kau kepanasan sekali, ya?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang kerepotan membawa dua gelas eskrim jumbo itu._

"_Nih." Luhan memberikan satu gelas eskrim ke meja didepan Sehun. "Cepat makan, kita akan mencari hareubang."_

_Sebenarnya, di dekat resort mereka banyak sekali hareubang. Sehun sengaja memutar haluan agar mereka bisa melihat hareubang di dekat pantai. Akan lebih asyik apalagi ditemani semburat senja, begitu pikirnya._

_Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tergesa memakan eskrimnya. "Pelan-pelan, eskrimmu tak akan lari." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap ujung bibir Luhan yang belepotan._

"_Kau bisa cepat, Luhannie?" Sehun begitu resah mengingat senja sebentar lagi datang._

"_Sudah selesai." Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju pantai._

"_Sabar, Hunnie. Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang bersemangat?" Luhan tertawa._

_Mereka sampai. "Lihat. Banyak hareubang kan?"_

_Luhan menghampiri hareubang itu, dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Ber-selfie dengan hareubang._

_"Hareubang." Luhan mengagumi pahatan patung abu-abu itu._

_"__Ne__, kau benar. Apakah kau tahu kalau kau memegang hidungnya maka kau akan mendapatkan peruntungan bagus?"_

_"Ck, dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi tersebut?"_

_Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau tidak salah aku menontonnya di tv."_

_"__Dasar bodoh__! Artinya bukan itu! Kalau wanita yang memegangnya maka ia akan dikarunai anak laki-laki, atau bayi yang cantik." Luhan berkacak pinggang._

_Lalu Sehun berbalik dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu sentuhlah, dan siapa tahu di masa depan kita akan dikaruniai anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik."_

_Luhan berjengit mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Apa yang kau katakan__babo__!"_

_Luhan sudah hendak angkat kaki dari tempatnya tapi langkahnya terseret lagi ke belakang karena Sehun menariknya tepat ke samping namja itu.__Namja__itu merangkulnya dan 'clik'. Dirinya dan Sehun telah berfoto bersama._

_Sehun segera menarik Luhan menuju pantai. Duduk diatas pasir dan menghadap satu sama lain, Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, membuat si rusa memprotes._

_"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau mmmppphh-"_

_Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun segera menerjang bibir manis Luhan yang penuh candu baginya. Melumat bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Luhan membalas lumatan-lumatan Sehun yang tergesa-gesa. Keduanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk menghirup oksigen._

_Mereka terengah. Sehun tersenyum, bahkan hidungnya saling menempel dengan hidung Luhan. "Terima kasih." Katanya._

_Luhan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, "Untuk apa?"_

_"Kau sudah membuat keinginanku tercapai." Ujarnya ber-smirk, yang membuat pipi Luhan memerah._

_"Keinginan apa?"_

_"Berciuman denganmu dibawah hangatnya senja." Sehun tersenyum tulus, dan mengecup tepian bibir Luhan sebentar._

_Melihat Luhan diam dan pipinya yang merona, Sehun mengelusnya. "Kau tahu? Kau makhluk tercantik di dunia ini, dan KAU MILIKKU." Ucap Sehun yang selalu sukses membuat pipi Luhan memerah._

.

.

.

"_Benarkah?" tanya Luhan hampir menangis. _

"_Maaf, Lu. Tapi appa yang menyuruhku?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak berani melawan Oh Yi Fan yang terhormat?"_

_Sehun tau, saat Luhan menyebut nama lengkap ayahnya. Berarti dia sudah sangat marah._

"_Lu, maafkan aku."_

"_Tidak bisakah kau bertunangan denganku, Oh Sehun?" Luhan menangis. "Kita menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama." Katanya tertawa di tengah tangisannya. "Kita berbahagia bersama, kau yang mencintaiku, dan aku yang mencintaimu."_

_Sehun diam, dia merasa kalut atas perasaannya._

"_Siapa dia?" Sehun mengernyit. "Siapa gadis beruntung yang akan bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun-ku yang tampan?"_

"_Luhan.."_

"_Gadis itu pasti beruntung kan. Dia pasti sangat bahagia." Luhan tertawa dan terisak. _

"_Luhan, aku ingin-"_

"_Jangan katakan! Kumohon, jangan katakan!" Luhan terisak. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Diamlah. Aku pergi. Dah, Oh Sehun. Besok jemput aku lagi, ne." Luhan tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan berlari. Air matanya turun deras. Luhan hanya ingin kabur, kabur dari perpisahan dengan Sehun. _

.

.

.

"Lu? Kita menjemput Kyungsoo pukul sepuluh." Baekhyun setengah berteriak pada gadis yang sedang menopang dagunya diatas meja.

"Oh? Kau bilang apa, Baek?" Luhan mengunyah almond-nya dan bertanya tanpa rasa salah.

"Pelankan suara tv-mu dulu itu, bodoh!" ucapnya mengumpat dari dapur.

Luhan memelankan volume tv-nya sedikit dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kita menjemput Kyungsoo pukul sepuluh." Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk menggemaskan.

Luhan mengeraskan tv-nya lagi. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya, tak tega memarahi Luhan yang sedang patah hati kronis. Luhannya yang kembali lagi seperti dulu; yang terlalu mencintai seseorang hingga lupa bagaimana cara melupakannya. Hingga lupa yang namanya jatuh, tapi selalu merasakannya. Luhan yang rapuh. Luhan yang berpura-pura ceria. Tawanya yang palsu. Dan senyumnya yang hambar.

Berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang diam, memang. Luhan selalu seperti itu. Berpura-pura. Menatap orang yang dicintainya dengan tatapan memelas, ingin memiliki. Luhan yang tidak pernah mabuk, seminggu ini selalu minum dengan alasan mendinginkan kepala. Alasan macam apa itu? Bahkan Luhan yang mabuk sudah bercerita kepada Baekhyun alasan kenapa dia seperti ini. Tentu saja, tidak sadar.

-Flashback-

_Luhan merasa kepalanya pusing, ia segera merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Memejamkan mata, berusaha tertidur. Tapi suara orang dan kendaraan yang bising membuat rasa kantuk-nya lenyap seketika._

_Luhan merasa seseorang duduk didepannya. Dia pelan-pelan merasa takut. Orang itu mengelus rambutnya. Oh, tidak. Luhan ingin sekali bangun, tetapi ditahannya. _

"_Maaf." Kata orang itu. Tunggu. Suara ini. Benarkah?_

_Luhan merasa orang itu berada di depan wajahnya. Bahkan aroma yang begitu Luhan rindukan menguar di penciumannya. Orang itu mencium dahinya, Luhan mematung sejenak. _

_Segera orang itu melepaskan ciumannya, pergi. Luhan merasa tak puas, dia segera bangun dan mencekal tangan orang itu. Menatap matanya yang sayu, yang hitam kelam, sekelam hidup Luhan saat ini. _

"_Kau masih mencintaiku, Oh Sehun?"_

_Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan. Yang dihempaskan terlihat kaget._

"_Jangan harap."_

"_Kalau begitu apa maksudnya dengan mencium dahiku?" Luhan mencoba mengintimidasi tatapannya pada Sehun._

"_Kau hanya terlihat mengenaskan, aku yah.. sebut saja kasihan padamu. Hahaha." Katanya tertawa jahat._

"_Kau menggumamkan kata 'maaf' tadi." Luhan tetap gigih._

"_Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat." Sehun tertawa lagi. "Mungkin itu efek ketidak teraturan darah merah di otakmu yang membuatmu mengkhayal jika aku meminta maaf padamu lagi."_

"_Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, Oh Sehun." Luhan menggeram marah._

"_Luhan.. Luhan. Kau masih mengharap aku berbalik padamu? Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau, cobalah hidup dengan baik. Cari laki-laki lain yang bisa membuat hidupmu bahagia."_

"_Bagaimana jika kebahagiaanku adalah kau?"_

"_Baiklah, teruslah hidup dalam bayang-bayanganku."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."_

"_Aku tahu. Dan sayang sekali, cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucap Sehun kejam. "Aku pergi, hiduplah dengan baik, Lu."_

_Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung mendengar kata-katanya. Satu kalimat yang membuat seluruh hidupnya berantakan. Luhan telah kehilangan separuh hatinya ketika Sehun pergi._

-Flasback End-

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Bawa kesini makanannya, Baek." Ujar Luhan menepuk-nepuk meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

"Ya tuhan, Lu. Itu tidak boleh."

"Kenapa? Ini rumahku. Cepat bawa kemari." Perintah Luhan.

Baekhyun dengan memberengut kesal membawa sepanci sup ayam ke hadapan Luhan. Menata mangkuk dan sendok. "Ini, puas?"

Luhan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau mau kusuapi, Baek?"

"Ya!"

"Aku bercanda. Ayo makan." Luhan tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Baekhyun melotot. "Ya! Aku masih normal, Xi Luhan."

Luhan tertawa. "Harusnya aku bilang seperti itu saat ada Chanyeol, aku ingin melihat reaksinya."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ide bagus, Xi. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" Baekhyun tersenyum usil.

Luhan tidak berpikir Baekhyun menganggap serius celotehannya. Luhan tertawa. "Tidak jadi, deh. Nanti kau kepedean."

"Kau sama sekali tidak seru, Xiaolu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau sering mempoutkan bibirmu itu. Aku akan menciummu."

Baekhyun memukul Luhan dengan bar-bar. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Luhan tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Bercanda di pagi hari dengan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta denganku atau efek patah hati dengan Oh Sehun, eoh?"

"Kurasa pilihan pertama lebih tepat."

"_Oh my god_, Luhan. Kurasa setelah ini aku harus membawamu ke psikiater dan aku harus pindah apartemen."

Luhan semakin tertawa keras karena usahanya mengusili Baekhyun berhasil. Diam-diam, Baekhyun juga merasa menghangat mendengar tawa Luhan yang serenyah biasanya. Dia tahu, Luhan sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera menyuruh Luhan mengganti pakaiannya. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Waktunya menjemput Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, cepatlah sedikit! Aku tidak tahu kau menjadi siput akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun berteriak di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

Luhan hanya merengut, dia keluar dari apartemennya, tiba-tiba melihat Krystal yang memakai setelan gaun biru muda dan riasan yang cantik. "Yang penting aku bukan lintah yang merusak hubungan orang."

Baekhyun terkejut. Krystal juga terkejut. Tapi, dia segera menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Oh, nona Xi." Sapanya. Baekhyun hanya menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-kenal-dia'.

"Ah, ya. Kebetulan sekali." Jawab Luhan malas.

"Kau tinggal disini juga? Ini apartemenmu?" Krystal menunjuk apartemen Luhan. "Atau kau hanya menumpang temanmu?"

Luhan menahan marah. "Ohh, kau tidak sopan sekali. Ini memang apartemenku. Kau bisa mampir kapan-kapan." Ujarnya memaksakan senyum.

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa apartemenmu begitu berantakan." Krystal tersenyum sinis. "Sama seperti orangnya." Dengan tidak sopan menatap Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Iya. Berantakan, memang. Tapi Sehun suka."

Krystal terperanjat, giliran Luhan yang tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hampir lupa." Krystal merogoh tasnya. Memberikan undangan berwarna putih pucat kepada Luhan. "Itu undangan pertunanganku dengan Sehunnie, hari ini. Jangan lupa datang, ya." Krystal berlalu sambil tertawa jahat penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, aku datang." Luhan memasukkan undangan ke dalam tasnya. "Dan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada pestamu."

"Lu?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Dia sadar orang rese barusan adalah tunangan Oh Sehun, mantan pacar sahabatnya.

"Ayo, Baek. Kita hampir terlambat menjemput Kyungsoo, kan?" Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan menahan air matanya dan memperlebar senyum palsunya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

Di dalam mobil, Luhan hanya diam. Baekhyun menyalakan musik dan membuat alunan lagu ballad memenuhi mobil. Luhan bergerak resah, kemudian mengganti lagu.

"Lu? Bukankah kau suka lagu ballad?"

"Aku lebih suka hip-hop sekarang."

Baekhyun menganga, sahabatnya yang satu ini dari dulu alergi hip-hop dan musik berdentum-dentum seperti rock. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya pasrah, memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan dan berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin ikut Show Me The Money.*"

Baekhyun hampir saja melepas pegangan tangannya dari setir kalau saja dia tidak ingat dia sedang mengemudi.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati konyol karena kaget, huh? Itu kompetisi underground yang mengerikan, Luhan."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin membuat lirik rap yang menyakitkan."

"Menyakitkan?"

"Menyindir yang langsung membuat tersinggung, mungkin?" Luhan tertawa licik.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau gila, ya."

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada hip-hop, Baek."

"Ter-se-rah." Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran bandara.

Luhan memeriksa handphone-nya dan melihat tidak ada sms maupun panggilan. Biasanya, siang-siang seperti ini Sehun selalu ingin _up to date_ tentang keadaannya. Benar-benar maniak.

"Ya! Nona barbie. Cepat turun!" Baekhyun terlihat sebal.

"Baiklah, tuan putri."

Luhan dan Baekhyun mencari-cari Kyungsoo diantara lautan manusia yang ada di Incheon. Bandara internasional ini sangat ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Luhan mendengus sebal, ia benci keramaian. Luhan menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo di seberang.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. "Ayo, Lu. Kyungsoo di dekat toilet wanita."

"Bersama Kai?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ayo." Luhan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. Menoleh kanan kiri mencari toilet wanita, hingga akhirnya menemukan seseorang wanita manis yang imut. Memakai mini dress diatas lutut berwarna soft pink. Rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang digerai, juga bando bercorak bunga mawar yang bertengger di kepalanya itu membuatnya semakin manis.

"Kyungsoooo..." Baekhyun dan Luhan berteriak bersamaan.

"Haaiiiii, Baby-deul."

"Ohh, Jepang membuatmu semakin imut ya." Luhan mengomentari penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Dan sedikit berisi, mungkin?" celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat kedua temannya tertawa.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bercerita dan mendengar kalian bercerita." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Oh, oke. Tapi bisakah kita mencari kafe dahulu?" Kai yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul.

"Omo, kkamchakkya." - Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan! Berani-beraninya mengagetkanku!" - Baekhyun.

"Yeobo!" - Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya tertawa jahil, dan dibalas death glare oleh istri dan teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Memakai setelan tuksedo abu-abu dan membuatnya merinding mengingat pertunangannya dengan Krystal, bukan Luhan.

Sehun merindukan Luhan.

Tapi, dia begitu takut menyakiti Luhan lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan masih mencintainya. Dan Sehun pun begitu adanya.

Sehun ingin bertemu Luhan, melepas rindu. Memeluk dan menciumnya lama. Hanya sebentar saja, ingin bertemu sebentar saja.

_Izinkan aku mencari Luhan sebentar saja. Tidak. Bukan. Bukan sebentar. Batalkan pertunangan sialan ini saja. Aku hanya mencintai Luhan. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan, aku hanya ingin Luhan. Aku ingin kita berdua bersama-sama. _

_Salahkah?_

_Salahkan Luhan yang masih mencintaiku. Masih mengendalikan separuh hatiku. Membuatku buta pada yang namanya cinta. Membuat perasaanku kalut dan memilihku menyakitinya. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya Luhan yang tersiksa, tapi aku dua-bukan lima kali lebih sakit setelah menyakitinya seperti itu._

"Sehun." Panggil seseorang dengan suara berat.

"Appa?" Yi Fan segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sehun.

"Hari ini bukan hari pertunanganmu saja, hari ini juga kau resmi menjadi presdir Oh Corp."

"Tapi, appa." Sehun meneguk salivanya berat.

"Jangan katakan kau belum siap. Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu."

"Tapi izinkan aku mencari Luhan dulu sebelumnya," ujar Sehun. "Ini tidak akan lama, aku janji."

Yi Fan terbelalak dan menampar Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Rasa sakit bekas tamparanmu sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa perih dalam hatiku dan Luhan."

Yi Fan mencibir Sehun. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa sakit cinta sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah berkali-kali merasakan manis dan pahit cinta dengan Luhan."

"Cih. Bahkan cinta yang menyebabkan Tao mati."

Sehun menegang. Tangannya mengepal. Matanya berkilat marah. "Ibuku mati karena kau. Bajingan yang jahat."

"Dia mati atas keinginannya sendiri. Dia yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Apa kau tidak pernah membaca _diary_ lusuh eomma?"

Yi Fan mengernyit bingung. Sehun tertawa sinis. "Ah, sekarang aku benar-benar tahu betapa kasihannya kau. Orang yang hidup tanpa cinta."

"Aku hanya tidak percaya cinta." Jawab Yi Fan tersudut.

"Lalu apa maksud pertunangan ini? Aku tidak mencintai Krystal."

Yi Fan tertawa. "Aku tahu. Krystal sudah menyumbangkan salah satu ginjalnya padaku dan membuatku masih hidup. Selain itu, perusahaannya yang besar bisa membuat Oh Corp bertambah besar bila kita bersatu."

"Jadi, maksudmu. Kau menjadikan aku budak perusahaanmu, begitu?"

"Itu istilah kasarnya."

Sehun menendang kursi di kamarnya. "Kau bajingan brengsek!"

Yi Fan tertawa, merasa menang. "Aku tahu itu."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Baik, kalau begitu. Jangan harap aku bisa meninggalkan Luhan dan mengikuti pertunangan brengsek ini."

Yi Fan berdiri. "Jangan harap juga aku bisa membatalkan rencana pembunuhanku pada Xi Luhan." Yi Fan meninggalkan Sehun dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

"Aku akan melindunginya. Aku akan melindungi hidupnya bahkan jika bertaruh nyawaku sekalipun." Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan menjadikannya milikku lagi."

.

.

.

Tbc

*Show me the money : Kompetisi rap underground di Korea

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong, yuhuuu... Thanksa banget buat yang kemaren udah review. Iya, aku janji nggak bakal bikin Lulu menderita lama-lama^^**

**Ah, aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Ini note terpendek yang pernah aku bikin *inget-inget*.**

**Ohya, jangan lupa review ya. Makasih;) Annyeong...**


End file.
